


A Little Rain

by sophiacrutchfeild



Series: Adrinette Month 2017 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, F/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: "And when the Sun comes out,After this Rain shall stop,A wondrous Light will fillEach dark, round drop;I hope the Sun shines bright;'Twill be a lovely sight." - William Henry Davis





	

It's cold, and he feels like he's going to be sick. The rain pours down, and where it hits his hands (and his stomach, don't forget) it runs red. 

"Chat..." she murmurs, wrapping her arms around him as he lies on the ground. "I..."

"Don't say it." 

"But Chaton-"

"Don't say it!" He breaks away from her grasp, and he isn't crying, it's the rain, he isn't crying, and neither is she. "Tell me when you mean it, not... not when you think I'm..." 

She cringes back, and he feels bad for a moment... but he's not dying, he can't be dying. What a stupid thought. He's taken so many attacks for her, magical and physical, there's no reason this knife would be any different. If she says something now, and he lives, she'll regret it, and he doesn't want that. 

"I'm going to be fine. I... need a hospital, but..." 

She nods, pulling out her communicator and calling. "Hi, this is Ladybug. Yes, Ladybug. Not a prank call, I don't have time for this! Chat's bleeding out in front of me! Send an ambulance! In front of the park, by Gottlieb. Please..." her voice breaks. "Hurry." 

The rain pours down, and it's the rain that makes him feel so cold, not the loss of blood, the way his Lady is looking at him. Just the rain. It's so, so cold... "Are they coming?"

"As fast as they can," she promises, reaching out and holding him in her arms. "You'll be okay, you're going to be fine, they'll sew you up and give you a transfusion and you'll be just fine." 

"I know," he lets his eyes drift shut for a moment. Rainy days always make him tired, it's true, that's why he feels like he could just... fall asleep... in her arms... it would be so nice... 

"Chat! Chat, wake up!" she screams, and he forces his eyes to open for her. He has to stay awake, she needs him here. "Chat, you can't sleep, ok-kay? You can't." 

He nods, and the rain feels hotter, at least, a few of the drops that land from her face to his. They can't be tears though, just raindrops. She never cries, and she has no reason to cry, since he's going to be fine. 

The sirens are loud, and bright, and he finds himself being pulled from her arms, and put on a cot. He hears her yelling, "I'm staying with him, you have to let me stay with him!" She sounds so far away... 

The needle pricks his skin, and he laughs at the idea that such a tiny pinprick used to scare him so much. He's even more tired now, but fights to stay awake. She told him to...

"It's okay," her voice comes to him, as beautiful as an angel. "It's okay, Chaton..." Her words are so comforting, but she sounds like she's crying. "You can sleep. You're going to be fine." 

He smiles at the words, and murmurs to of his own. "Hold me?"

She complies, hugging him carefully, gently, and he slowly lets himself fall asleep to her heartbeat, and the patter of rain outside the ambulance window.

...

The morning rainbow is beautiful from the hospital bedroom, but to Ladybug, the sight of electric green eyes fluttering open is a thousand times more so. 

"Chat!" she gasps, running to his bedside and flinging her arms around him. "Oh, god, Chat... I thought... I thought..." 

He groans slightly, but returns the hug. "A little rain isn't going to take this cat down." 

She laughs through her tears, and kisses his cheek softly. "Rain will never stop us."


End file.
